Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Nightmare in Space/Chapter 2
(Auriga, deck 13) The team is moving though the corridor searching for survivors but so far having no luck as to the whereabouts of the survivors, when Typhuss's combadge activates. Enterprise to away team Captain Kadan says over Typhuss's combadge. Admiral Kira taps his combadge. Kira here, what is it Enterprise says Typhuss as he's searching for survivors. Stand by for transport Captain Kadan says over the combadge. Hell no, we are not done searching for survivors, we are not leaving, Captain, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at the team. Admiral I've been ordered by Fleet Admiral Nechayev to do the Code Nine directive and she wants me to follow it to the letter now stand by for transport Captain Kadan says over the combadge. Were not leaving, right, I'm going to find Ellen and Amanda says Typhuss as he looks at the team. Sir I have my orders Captain Kadan says over his combadge. I thought you were here to help me rescue them, I guess I was wrong, I don't leave my friends or my family behind, I don't give a damn about your orders, I guess you will have to tell Kira why you killed me let me do my job and let me rescue them, help me or not says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. (USS Enterprise-E, main bridge) The son of a bitch hung up on me damn it Kadan says as she slumps back in the command chair. Kira sits in Chen's chair while she's on Vulcan visiting family. Kadan you need to understand that Typhuss cares about his friends safety Kira says as she looks at Captain Kadan. She looks at her then looks at Commander Kim. Harry standby on photon torpedoes we'll give the search team five minutes and after that if they've not found survivors we're getting them off and destroying the ship Captain Kadan says as she looks at Commander Kim. He just stands there with his hands behind his back. No, ma'am I won't ready the torpedoes Typhuss is my former crewmate and my friend and family Commander Kim says as he looks at Captain Kadan. (Deck 16) Typhuss and the search team are looking for survivors still nothing. Sir, maybe you shouldn't of been hard on Captain Kadan this is her first real command decision as Captain, and I read the Code Nine directive we're to download the computer banks and logs and get off the ship Corporal Cole says as she looks at Admiral Kira. I can be hard on anyone I want, I'm a Admiral, Ellen's my friend and Amanda's my family, I'm not going to leave them says Typhuss as he looks at Corporal Cole. But when the order comes from a Fleet Admiral you know she's gonna order her to do the code nine directive, and according to my tricorder there's no one within forty one kilometers of us anywhere on deck 16 Corporal Cole says as she looks at Vice Admiral Kira. There's always hope, if that's how you feel Corporal Cole then beam back to the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Corporal Cole. Before she could answer they hear some footsteps. There's something heading our way forty meters and closing Corporal Cole says as she looks at her tricorder. Well what is it a Human or a Xenomorph says Typhuss as he aims his compression phaser rifle then looks at Corporal Cole. Unknown sir can't made heads or tails about it Corporal Cole says as she looks at him then at her tricorder. Then they see someone staggering around with blood on his face. Who are you people the man says as he looks at them. Were Starfleet, don't you know what a Starfleet uniform looks like says Typhuss as he looks at the man. Yeah sorry I'm in shock right now after what happened we were studying the Xenomorphs when the ship lost power we--ugh AHHHHHHHHHHHHRGAH the man screams as his chest starts poping out of his uniform as they both backed off. Corporal Cole shoots the man and disingrates him completely as Typhuss takes her rifle from her hands. I didn't give you the order to fire says Typhuss as he looks at Corporal Cole. She looks at him. Sorry sir I didn't want that thing to come out and try to kill us Corporal Cole says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Let's keep moving says Typhuss as he gives Cole her weapon back. She nods and they move out. (USS Enterprise-E, main bridge) Captain Kadan is pacing about the bridge not happy about Vice Admiral Kira telling her to disobey Fleet Admiral Nechayev's direct order to do the Code Nine directive to destroy the Auriga. I've read the mission reports from the Starfleet Marines and rescue isn't possible when dealing with those Xenomorphs, and the Admiral is risking not only his career but his command Captain Kadan says as she looks at Vedek Kira. She looks at Captain Kadan. Kadan I know you have your orders but Typhuss is an Admiral Kira says as she looks at Kadan. Kadan looks at her. Your husband is a Vice Admiral and Nechayev is a Fleet Admiral her orders trumps his Captain Kadan says as she looks at Vedek Kira. Before Kira to speak the ops console beeps as Commander Sito reports. Ma'am I'm picking up massive warp signatures heading our way its a fleet of Terran warships heading our way Commander Sito says as she looks at her console. Captain Kadan taps her combadge. Away team stand by for emergency beam out Captain Kadan says as she looks at the main viewer showing the Auriga drifting. Hell no, we are not leaving, we are staying here until we find Ellen and Amanda says Typhuss over the com. Sir we've got a fleet of Terran warships heading our way and you know the Enterprise is 0-5 against them, and we need to get out of here before they pick us up Captain Kadan says as she goes to the Captain's chair and sits down looking at the Auriga drifting. (Auriga, deck 19) Both Typhuss and the team are shocked by this. Protect the Enterprise, forget about the away team and I'm not leaving Ellen and Amanda behind, that's an order Captain says Typhuss as he looks at the team. Sir we're not leaving the ship for them to find those damn Xenomorphs stand by for transport and we're getting out of here Captain Kadan says over the combadge. I'm not leaving, Harry, Kira stop Captain Kadan from beaming us up and if you beam us up I'm going to throw you in the brig Captain says Typhuss as he looks at the team. The transporter beam starts to wash over the away team. (USS Enterprise-E, main bridge) Raising shields Commander Kim says as he inputs commands into the tactical console. Powell to bridge I just lost the away team I can't transport them through the shields you're going to have to lower them before I can beam them aboard Chief Powell says over com. Kadan looks at Harry. Mr. Kim lower shields we need to get the away team off the Auriga and get the hell out of here Captain Kadan says as she looks at Commander Kim. He stands at ease and doesn't comply with her orders. Mr. Kim I'm giving you a direct order Captain Kadan says as she looks at Harry. I'm sorry ma'am I can't follow that order to do so I'll have to throw you into the brig at the request of Admiral Kira Commander Kim says as he looks at her. She looks at the viewer. Helm get us out of here full impulse speed we'll come back when they leave Captain Kadan says as she goes back to her Captain's chair. Lieutenant Johansson inputs the commands into the helm. (Space) The Enterprise flies over the drifting science vessel and jumps to warp speed, as the Terran assault fleet approaches the science vessel. (Auriga, deck 20) As the away team is searching for Captain Ripley and her daughter their beamed off the ship before Ellen and Amanda could meet up with them, they start running from a group of Xenomorphs. (ISS Voyager, deck 7, brig) Typhuss, Amanda, Sascha and her team are in the brig as Typhuss sees Captain Chakotay. What the hell do you want says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Chakotay. We're here to take over that science vessel and take its cargo Captain Chakotay says as he looks at Admiral Kira and his team. Are you out of your damn mind, you don't want the Xenomorphs they are dangerous aliens says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Chakotay. We'll control them we had them in our universe but the rebels destroyed their homeworld before we could get them Chakotay says as he looks at Admiral Kira. You are not smart, you can't control them they will kill your crew and you in a matter of hours, all of you will die says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Chakotay. In our universe we can control them we have this Captain Chakotay says as he shows them the implant. I don't care, let us go, I'm looking for Ellen and Amanda Ripley says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Chakotay. (Deck 23, shuttlebay) I've rigged the core to go critical get on the shuttle Amanda now Ellen says as she looks at her daughter. She then looks at her mother. Wait you're coming with me mom I'm not losing you again Amanda says as she looks at Ellen. Amanda shot her mother with a phaser on stun and she drags her mother onto the shuttle as the door is knocked off the bulkheads and the shuttle door closes and the ship blows up as the shuttle escapes the explosion. (ISS Voyager, main bridge) The Admiral and his team watch in horror as the Auriga is destroyed. Damn, damn it says Typhuss as he is mad about Ellen and Amanda being killed. (Space) The shuttle flies out of the bay as the ship explodes into a thousand pieces.